


A Master's Recruitment

by brightephemera



Series: Knights of the Waking Alliance Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan, References to the Jedi Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Nadia catches up on what her master has been doing all this (KotFE) time.





	A Master's Recruitment

_After the Emperor_ _'s fall_   


 

The meeting had been spectacularly productive. The backbone of the Alliance, Commander Niral, Wynston, Lord Beniko, Master Larr Gith, Master Tebbith, they had been welcoming, polite, eager to get Nadia’s input on the question of Sarkhai’s sector. And strangely, Nadia thought that they might not run Lord Beniko’s gambit, which would have done little short of stabbing Sarkhai in the back in exchange for a larger victory. She thought they might not run it simply because she, Nadia, had asked them not to.

Tebbith walked with her out of the conference room and through the console-lined ops. Her old master moved with confidence here, a tall broad brown-robed presence through brown stone hallways, his pace shortened to match hers in a dignified yet shuffling gait.

“We’ll eat,” said Tebbith. “The cafeteria here has improved dramatically since we first moved in.”

“I wish you’d called me, master.”

He hesitated. “I know, Nadia.” She wasn’t talking about today’s meeting. “But I couldn’t keep digging into the Republic’s resources to bolster the Alliance. There are those who believe the Alliance must replace both Republic and Empire, but at the time I was not willing to force that by starving our allies of staff and materials.” He puffed out his cheeks and let them deflate. “And if I was to serve the Alliance, I could think of no better balancing Jedi element than you.”

“So you saved the galaxy without any of your friends.”

“These are friends. They will be yours, too, if you want to stay.”

“Me? Stay?”

“You’ve spoken with the Commander, the Outlander. You have advised her, as I have. If that’s a role you want to reprise, it’s yours. The Alliance needs breadth of experience. And, frankly, I think you and I together will make a perspective that’s harder to ignore.”

“If they ignore you, what difference am I going to make?”

“I am one vote among many. Two among many are twice as convincing. I’ve seen these people go along with Larr Gith before, and if two Sith and an Imperial operative can bend to Larr Gith’s ideas surely they’ll grant consideration to a more level-headed Jedi. …Don’t tell her I said so. That’s me, and that can be you.”

“I’d be honored…but I don’t want a desk job.”

“Everyone takes turns in the field.” He paused. “Except me.”

“Oh, Master Tebbith. Still?”

“Probably always,” he said resignedly. “I can’t let that happen again.”

“You know I came here to try to convince you to come back to the Jedi Council.”

Tebbith’s tattoos shifted when he frowned. “I can’t. There’s too much at stake here. I could recommend you, if you want. Your insight is a true match for my own.”

“I’m flattered.” She stepped closer to peer up at those troubled brown eyes. “So whose offer is more tempting?”

He looked at her. She looked at him. The question hardly seemed necessary.

“I need to go back to Tython for my things,” said Nadia. “This is going to be great.”


End file.
